


Legends Are Told

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But he doesn't know it yet, F/F, F/M, HiAiDekuMight, Izuku is a Pokemon trainer, Kinda, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Pokemon AU, Soulmate AU, Yeah...I know...weird, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: In a world of Pokemon, how will one boy help protect them from the clutches of villains? How will the ones he loves help him on his journey? And why the heck do legendaries flock to him?





	1. Starters

It was his fifth birthday. And he'd yet to gain his quirk. He'd hoped that he was just a late bloomer. It was another year before that cutoff, so he still had time. Right now, he was on his way to the Pokemon Lab to get his starter. As he and his mom walked down the street, they passed a mother-son duo with ashen blonde hair.  
“Mitsuki-chan!”   
“Hey.” Izuku's eyes sparkled upon seeing the Cyndaquil on the other boy's shoulder.  
“Woah!” The blonde smirked.  
“Right? He's gonna be the best!”   
“May I...pet him?”   
“If he lets you.” Izuku brought the back of his hand to the pokemon's muzzle to let him smell him. Without even taking a sniff, he nuzzled into his hand.  
“What's his name?”   
“Haven't really thought of one yet. Just got him today. Maybe Cinder?” The Cyndaquil chirped, happily. He like it.  
“I'm on my way to get my starter...I hope they like me.” 

When they waved to them, the greenette duo made it to the lab. That was where they were met by a woman.  
“Hello, Professor Amber.”   
“Good morning, Inko. This is Izuku, I presume?” He nodded with a smile, before she lead him to a room filled with starters. Before him were pokemon ranging from Bulbasaur to Litten.   
“Let them come to you.” He nodded and sat on the floor, some coming around to sniff at him, but didn't stick around. He sighed, sadly. None of them took a liking to him.  
“Odd...Maybe this batch isn't too into silent types. I have a couple older ones that might, though. C'mon.” He got up and followed her out. Right as they passed the front door again, two blurs, one green and one orange, barreled into his side. He went to the floor with a cry of surprise. When they came into view, a hedgehog-looking pokemon with a pink flower on its head and an orange and yellow pokemon with large ears and blue eyes were seen curling up in his lap and on his chest. Amber's eyes went wide.  
“What...How…?”   
“Miss Amber?” Her pink eyes flicked to Izuku.  
“Dear. Those are Victini and Shaymin.” Green eyes matched hers.  
“Legendaries?”   
“Yes.”   
_’We want to be your pokemon!’_ Everyone jolted, when a voice echoed in their heads with an ethereal edge.   
_’Here. I'm Shaymin.’_   
“H-Hi. I'm Izuku. M-May I ask why you want to be my pokemon?” They giggled.  
 _’Something about you drew us here. We feel safe around you.’_ Victini trilled in agreement, while Inko looked on in wonder.  
“Since they chose him does that make them his?”   
“It does. We just need to fill out the papers.” 

School started. Kindergarten. Those that got their starters were allowed to bring them to class, as long as they didn't cause too much trouble. Both Victini and Shaymin hitched a ride in his backpack. He sat on the carpet in his classroom, where the pack was set to his side, letting them sleep. When more kids came in, they stirred and poked their noses out of the open zipper. They crawled out and took up his lap, letting him brush his hands over their fur. The teacher walked in and greeted the class, writing her name on the board.  
“Hello! I'm Shimaya-sensei. I see that many of you have your starter. Please make sure that you care for them. The stronger their bond with their trainer, the stronger they become.” Everyone had a turn at introducing themselves and their pokemon. When it came to Izuku, he was a little shy, until Victini pat his face. He stood showing them both off.  
“Um...Dear? You were supposed to bring your starter.”   
“I...I did. These are Victini and Shaymin. I-I'm Midoriya Izuku.” The teacher went bug eyed.  
“Th-They're l-legendaries…”  
 _’Yes. We are. Hello!’_ Everyone jumped.   
“Did…”  
“Yes. Shaymin can use telepathy.” He sat back down, as the pokemon cuddled up to him again, many of the others staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably, as Victini crawled up onto his head, putting its paws over his eyes. This made many girls ‘aw’ and broke the tension in the room. Even Bakugo seemed interested in both of the little Pokemon. The teacher got everyone’s attention again and continued introductions for the rest. This would be interesting.


	2. Friend Of The Night

A couple nights later, Izuku felt Shaymin shiver against his side, rousing him from his slumber. The air was a few degrees colder than usual, but it shouldn’t. It wasn’t winter yet. Slowly blinking his eyes open, green met bright blue. It was black with a jagged red part above its collar and a white part that seemed like hair, but wasn’t. He recognized it.  
“Darkrai…” He stilled a moment, before moving to fly off again.  
“W-Wait…” Darkrai stopped and glanced back.  
“Why were you giving us nightmares?” The soft tone of voice Izuku used portrayed that his curiosity contained no hostility. Those bright blue eyes closed and the greenette felt a niggling in the back of his mind.  
 **’I was drawn here by something...I was...curious about your aura.’** Izuku tipped his head.  
“My aura?”  
 **’Your aura is pure for a human child...No need for want and, though you have no special, physical, ability, you do not hold jealousy. Only a hunger for knowledge and peace.’** Izuku could only look down with a curious stare, before smiling a little.  
“You’re seen as evil by everyone else...I don’t see why. You’re like me...curious and misunderstood.” Darkrai’s eyes opened wide, as if he’d never been told that.  
 **’Child...You know of my legend…’** A soft grin crossed the five year old’s face.  
“By the look in your eyes, I can tell that they’re wrong. Causing nightmares is just a form of defense for you. You don’t want to cause suffering, but...it’s just the nature of what you were created for. We’re kindred spirits...the unfortunate.” Darkrai fell silent, his eyes calculating, as the boy brushed his hand over Victini’s fur, careful to not wake them.  
 **’You are an interesting one. What are you called?’**  
“Izuku.”  
 **’We may see each other again, Izuku-san. Sunrise comes within the next couple hours.’** Izuku smiled a little.  
“I’ll look forwards to it.” Then, the Pitch-Black Pokemon was gone.

This would continue for over a year and a half. Darkrai would come visit every couple weeks to just...talk. This time, he came looking a tad frantic. Instead of waiting o the boy to stir on his own, a pair of tri-fingered hands shook him a bit.   
“Huh?...Darkrai? Is something wrong?”  
 **’Izuku. I need you to capture me.’** The, almost seven year old, boy was wide awake.  
“What? I thought you didn’t-”  
 **’There’s a man trying to capture legendaries to use for his own greed and villainy. He reminds me of Giovani. That Team Rocket member I told you about.’**  
“Are you absolutely sure?”  
 **’Yes. I would rather be caught by someone like you than him. Here.’** Izuku was handed a black and green ball with an orange button. A dusk ball. Darkrai came within arm’s reach, letting the boy tap the button to his chest. As soon as the button stopped flashing, the pokemon was let back out.  
“Does this mean...I can tell Mom?” Darkrai let out a soft sigh and nodded, ruffling his new trainer’s hair.

The next morning, a Saturday, Izuku walked out and into the kitchen.  
“Mom?” Inko glanced up from the sink.  
“Good morning, Izuku...Is something wrong?” Looking a little guilty, the boy scratched at the scalp near his ear.  
“I need to tell you something. I didn’t tell you before, since I wasn’t sure if you’d believe me.”  
“Izuku?” He pulled out Darkrai’s pokeball.  
“Where did you get a dusk ball?”  
“He handed it to me last night.” A little worry went through her eyes.  
“Who?” He beckoned his mom to follow him into a darker part of the house.  
“He doesn’t really like sunlight.” When they got to another room, he held out the pokeball, a stream of red shooting out and bringing Darkrai into the space. Inko fell over.  
“D-D-D-Darkai!” He gave a gentle nod.  
 **’Greetings, Midoriya-san. Please don’t fear me. I do not come to harm.’**  
“Mom. He’s been meeting me every so often for the past year and a half. Last night, he asked me to capture him.”  
“Bu...Bu-”  
 **’There is someone trying to capture all legendaries. I would rather be caught by someone i trust than by a villain.’** And she’s out. Both boy and pokemon sweatdropped. Darkrai lifted her into his arms and floated into the front room, placing her on the couch. He put his arm up, trying to block the sunlight.  
“Darkrai?”  
 **’I’m alright. It’s a tad bright, but nothing I can’t handle.’**  
“Are you gonna stay or leave, since you can’t be captured anymore?” Something akin to a smile flickered in his eyes.  
 **’I believe it would be best to do both. I can stay during the day and wander at night.’** Izuku nodded in agreement. It would be nice to have someone to talk to besides his mom and Shaymin. He had a new friend. And, hopefully, Darkrai did, too.


	3. Time To Fly

Over the next seven years, legendaries would flock to him for comfort and curiosity. Some would, even, stay, letting him capture them for fear of being caught by someone with a corrupt soul. Right now, Izuku sat at the kitchen table, glancing at the custom arm braces on his forearms. They were made to house all the pokeballs with his team in. He had much more than the usual team of six, due to petitioning for his to have many more. He used the reasoning of, if you have more, there’s more of a chance of defending yourself. Right then, as Darkrai floated into the room, he unclasped them and set them on the table.  
**’Izuku?’**  
“Rai? You know that...that if something were to happen to me, only you, Mom, and Yume can let the others free, right?” He put a hand on the teenager’s shoulder.  
“I’m alright. I just wanted to tell you to do that if something goes wrong at any time. Promise me you’ll let them know that they’re free.” A couple seconds went by, their eyes meeting. Darkrai realized his trainer was serious. He nodded.  
**’I promise. But...I won’t have to for a long time, right?’** ” Izuku chuckled.  
“I can’t say. This world is dangerous and unpredictable. Villains and criminals run rampant. We can only hope things go right on a day to day basis.” Blue eyes seemed a tad worried about Izuku’s pessimistic words, but said nothing.  
“I’m not gonna bring the others to school today. It’s supposed to get hot and I don’t want to sweat under the braces.” He stood up and moved them to the coffee table, before shouldering his backpack and calling into the house.  
“See you later, Mom! Love you!” He got a response from another room.  
“Love you too! See you soon!” 

At school, he felt all enthusiasm drain from his body, but not his smile. No one would see a frown on his face. Not until the end of the day.

“Hah! You want to be a hero?! Even with your two legendaries and your fucking imaginary team, you can never be strong! You’re just Deku! The fucking nerd! Quirkless and _useless_! Do the world a favor and fucking sit in the road!” Some of his lackeys looked a little wary.  
“H-Hey...That’s a little harsh-”  
“Shut the fuck up! I’ve had to deal with this shit stain for ten fucking years! He’s followed me like some kind of lost fucking puppy and I’m fucking sick of it!” None of them noticed Izuku’s hair covering his eyes or his hands balling up on his desk, knuckles the color of paper.  
“You know what? Do us a favor! Take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a quirk in your next life!” Bakugo started dragging his posse out of the room, when they heard the chair scoot back. Little shivering sounds made them look back. The greenette tipped his head back, showing a small grin on the teenager’s face, tears streaking from his closed eyes. His voice was quiet.  
“Hey, Katsuki...You don’t have to worry anymore. Why? Because you’re here…” The ash blonde walked out, his posse sharing a glance at each other, before back at the bullied teen behind them. There was pain and emotional agony on his face, hidden behind his smile. They didn’t follow the taller boy, opting to split off down the hall in the opposite direction.

Izuku shouldered his backpack again and pulled out his notebook. This one on heroes and quirks, instead of pokemon. He took a pencil to an empty page, near the back, as he scaled the stairs to the roof. Each step echoed down the stairwell, the walk seeming like both a walk towards hell and euphoria. The roof was eerily quiet, as he set his bag near the stairs and took off his shoes. He rolled the notebook back up and placed it in one of them. As he stood at the edge of the rooftop, his eyes glazed over and he found his voice dry and raspy. He gave a pained smile, as he muttered to himself.  
“I’m sorry, Rai...Looks like that promise is coming in handy, now…” He moved his foot out into empty space...and started to plummet.

Something green caught him on a slender, tube-shaped, body. As soon as he saw gold, black, and red markings, he sighed and groaned.  
“Of course…” Rayquaza looped back around and scooped the boy’s belongings into his short arms, holding them close, as he flew further down the street in time to see All Might defeat a sludge villain. Izuku vaguely noticed that the victim had been Bakugo. He didn’t even have the energy to lean to the side and finish what the legendary had saved him from. They followed the man to the roof of a building.  
“Huh? Ray? What do you have there?” The hero was handed the items, as the pokemon touched his forehead to the man’s. Transferring knowledge. During this transaction, Izuku was, gently, slid off his back. He didn’t get up. Just…laid there.  
“Shounen? Are you alright? Ray told me he saw you fall off a roof.” The greenette only moved his eyes to meet Rayquaza’s, pain and tears in them. His voice was cracked and sounded so vulnerable.  
“Why...Why did you save me?...I was about to be free…” The absolute suffering in his voice made Rayquaza share a look with All Might.  
“Shounen?” Izuku moved his eyes to the hero, not bothering to hide the broken look in his eyes.  
“You jumped, didn’t you?” He got a weak nod in response, the boy’s face unchanging.  
“Why?”  
“I’m quirkless...A waste of matter and space...A waste of the love my pokemon give me…”  
“That can’t be right. They love you, not what you have.” Tears leaked from green eyes, as a swarm of voices came from the side.  
“Izuku!”  
_’Izuku!’_  
**’Izuku!’** Weakly, he glanced out, finding Shaymin, with Victini on his back, in his Land Form, flying besides Darkrai with his Meowth, Yume, in his arms.  
“Shay...Vicky...Rai...Yume…” As soon as they touched down, All Might stared in awe, as Darkrai set Yume down and rushed to Izuku’s side.  
**’Izuku! What happened?!’** The greenette could only shiver, as boiling tears spilled down his face, sharp sobbing pouring from his mouth. Darkrai scooped him up into a hug, brushing his hand over the boy’s hair. He turned his eyes to the hero.  
**’All Might...Rayquaza. Do you know what happened?’** The blonde grimaced.  
“Ray caught him when he saw him plummet of a roof of a school and brought him to me. We...We just found out that he jumped.” The Pitch-Black pokemon’s eyes went wide in horror, before he looked back down.  
**’That’s why you made me promise, this morning...Izuku…’** Small tears of his own leaked from his eyes, startling All Might.  
“Um...May I ask?”  
**’Izuku is our trainer.’** A teary Meowth took over with a feminine voice.  
“He kept us safe, when we thought all hope was lost.” They just stared at her, making her blush and cover her mouth with a paw. Izuku reached a hand over to her and pulled her arm away.  
“D-Don’t...They’re just...surprised.” Her bright purple eyes watered, as she joined them, latching onto the boy’s back. Shaymin dropped what was in his mouth. Izuku’s arm braces. He brushed his fingers over them, that sadness in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry...I almost left you all on your own…At the mercy of All For One.” 

All Might jolted.  
“Ah...Shounen? Did you say All For One?” Green eyes met shaded blue.  
“Yes. He’s trying to capture the legendaries. The ones that come to me likely want me to capture them.”  
“Capture them?”  
“Victini and Shaymin were my starters. Darkrai came to me at night over the course of a year and a half, before asking me to capture him. The others have come to me during the past seven years.”  
“Others?” He glanced to the sky and in the direction of the beach.  
“We should move. Some of them are large.” Rayquaza laid partway on the building so they could get on. A mere minute later, they were landing on the beach. In that time, Izuku had put on his bracers. When they got off, Izuku pulled out nine pokeballs and tossed them out, letting his pokemon out. One of them caught All Might’s attention. _Suicune._ Izuku pet the side of her head, before she gently butted the front of her crest to his forehead with a soft trill-like whine.  
“I’m ok, Sui.” He looked out to the sea, shuffling through his bag, which Darkrai had brought over to him. He took a couple steps away, raising a shell ocarina to his lips. After a moment, a beautiful sound came from the instrument, the melody making the other pokemon, even Rayquaza, calm. That was when the sea began rippling and a figure burst through it, spreading white wings to face the sun. All Might stared with his mouth agape.  
“L...Lugia…” When Lugia came to sit on the beach, Izuku nodded, causing her to rear her head back and let out a cry into the sky. Down from the very clouds came a pokemon that seemed slightly humanoid with purple blotched green skin and two horns on his head. His arms were crossed and he floated down on a cloud that covered the lower half of his body. All Might was on his ass. Izuku smiled and waved.  
“Good to see you, Tornadus! Sorry to bother you!”

The Force Of Nature seemed to lose his eternally angry look and gave a semblance of a smile, a wave following it. The rest of his pokemon included a Ninetails, a Haunter, a Houndoom, a Melotic, a Banette, a Duskull, a Gliscore, and a Lucario. The Lucario tackled Izuku.  
’I felt your aura destabilize, Izu!’  
“Yeah. Sorry for the scare.” Before All Might could say anything, something fell around the nearest pile of trash.  
“...ub...ubbi…” Without thinking, Izuku went to investigate. And found a lonely Trubbish.  
“Hello, there.” The little guy jumped and ran behind an old washing machine.  
“Hey...I won’t hurt you…” It only took a few minutes for it to come out, but it was shaking.  
“Tru-Trubbish…”  
“Don’t be scared.” He rubbed his hand over its head, making it start and look between his hand and face. Like it didn’t want to dirty someone.  
“I don’t mind being dirty. It’s fine. What are you doing out here, all by yourself?” It looked away and drug it’s foot across the ground in shame.  
“You were…” A sad nod came his way.  
“Would you like to come with me? My mom would love you. She loves cute pokemon.” It went a little pink in the face, a look of ‘are you sure?’ in its eyes. Izuku nodded with a reassuring smile, making the Trubbish leap into his arms.  
“Trub! Trubbish!”  
“Haha! Ok! Ok! Are you a boy or a girl?” It held up one finger.  
“Boy, then.” He nodded and Izuku carried him to the others, being greeted by All Might’s smile. Trubbish’s ties flattened at the amount of legendaries in one area.  
_’Do not fear, Little One. We are all Izuku’s pokemon...well...except for Rayquaza. He’s All Might's partner.’_ Izuku let him down to mingle with his new friends, while All Might got his attention.

“Shounen! That was impressive! How did you learn to coax them out of hiding?”  
“I just don’t like seeing Pokemon afraid. It makes me uncomfortable and anxious. It’s the same for people.”  
“Have you thought of becoming a hero?” Izuku’s smile dropped into a line.  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“I...I’m quirkless.” A voice echoed through their heads.  
**’I don’t believe you are, Izuku. There must be a reason you draw in legendaries. Maybe that’s your quirk?’**  
“Maybe...But it’s not the best for fighting, huh? Thanks for the thought though, Rai.” He hugged him again, touching their foreheads. It was at that moment that they were both enveloped in a bright, white light.


	4. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

When the light receded, out came...something. It looked like Izuku but had fully blue eyes and white hair. Its skin was black and so was its clothes. It rose a hand, showing off only four fingers that came to a point.  
**”What?...!”** After a moment, the light was back, but very briefly. Both Izuku and Darkrai held their heads, shaking them.  
“What was that?”  
**’I...I think we fused...became one being.’**  
“Is that one of your abilities?” He got a shake of the head, making green eyes blow wide.  
“I...I have a quirk?”  
“It seems so.” He turned his head back to the blonde hero.  
“And quite the versatile quirk, too.” It was at that moment that All Might put a hand over his mouth and started coughing, causing Rayquaza to lean his head close to his trainer. Izuku started upon seeing blood.  
“All Might?” Steam plumed around the man, obscuring his body. 

When it dissipated, the sixteen pokemon and one human stared in shock. Standing in his place was a gaunt and skinny man, coughing spray after spray of blood onto the ground.  
“A-Are you ok?!”  
“Y-Yeah...Darkrai said your name was Izuku?”  
“Midoriya Izuku.” They shook hands.  
“Yagi Toshinori in this form.”  
“I’m...surprised you trust me with that information. Nonetheless, thank you. And thank you for catching me, Rayquaza.” He got a nod and a soft snort from the serpent.  
“I have a proposition for you, Midoriya-shounen.”  
“Hm?” Toshinori sighed and pulled up his shirt, showing off the nasty scar on his side.  
“Five years ago, I was in an untelevised fight against a major villain. Defeating him cost me a lung and my whole stomach. Since then, my ability to stay in my muscle form has been dwindling little by little. I...I would like to pass my quirk on to the newest generation, before it leaves me completely.”  
“Your quirk?”  
“Yes. My quirk. One For All. The counterpart to its parent, All For One.” Izuku jolted.  
“That man...He planted the seeds, didn’t he? And over time and through generations it’s grown stronger?”  
“You’re very smart, Shounen. Yes. One For All is a stockpiling quirk. It stores brute strength and raw power. Even before you realized your quirk, I decided to give you the option to be my successor.” Green eyes stared at him, body frozen.  
“Me? Why?” 

“Because I could see the guilt in your eyes, when you realized that you almost left your pokemon alone. And the absolute compassion when you were helping and comforting Trubbish. If that’s how you treat pokemon, you, no doubt, treat people with the same kindness. You have the makings of a great hero in personality alone. All you need is training. What do you say?” It took Izuku a second to process everything.  
“I...say...I’d like to get my mom’s input. I couldn’t keep this kind of thing from her. I expect broken bones from the sudden strength, so I don’t want her and her Audino to worry.”  
“That’s fair.” Izuku blinked and looked around.  
“Rai? Did Nana not come with you?” Toshinori started at the name.  
“Nana?”  
“She’s a Yamask. Normally she follows Rai around.”  
**’She was holed up in your mother’s room, asleep, so I thought it best to leave her.’** Izuku nodded and waved to Tornadus and Lugia, as they went back to the sky and sea, respectively, before putting the rest of his pokemon into their pokeballs and into the bracers. He crouched and Trubbish bopped his head into the pokeball in his new trainer’s hand. Izuku placed the shrunken ball into an empty slot, as the hero watched in curiosity. Then, the greenette noticed him looking over his shoulder and went a little pink in the ears. He said nothing and lead him towards his home.

“Mom? I’m home.”  
“Oh! Izuku! Why did Rai rush out so fast?”  
**’I apologize. I had a feeling something big was going to happen. And I was right.’** Inko came out of the kitchen and blinked at the man standing in her home.  
“Mom...All Might. Yagi-san, my mother, Midoriya Inko.”  
“You’re...All Might?” He expected the doubt.  
“Brace yourself, Ma’am.” A plume of steam and smoke erupted around him, shrouding his form. A large hand waved it away, showing the iconic Symbol of Peace in the gaunt man’s stead, wearing the same clothes. Inko only stood there, looking the epitome of shocked. While she was processing, Toshinori puffed back and sighed, relaying his story again. She could only nod. Izuku cleared his throat.  
“Mom...I have a quirk.” That shocked her out of her stupor.  
“Thanks...That was a good one, this time.”  
“Mom...I’m serious.”  
“But…”  
“Watch.” He stepped over to Darkrai and the light came back, leaving just the fusion there.  
**”We can fuse and I believe Izuku can do this with any pokemon.”** She took a deep breath, before giving him a bright smile.  
“I just knew you were just a late bloomer!” They unfused and he smiled back.  
“It seems it was just dormant inside me and only came out when Rai and I touched.”  
**’I think it’s the trust and bond we have with one another. The bond of family.’** Lighter green eyes blinked curiously.  
“Do you think…” She pulled out a pale pink and yellow pokeball. A Heal Ball. Out of it came her Audino, Aya.  
“Dino!” Izuku walked closer.  
“Hey, Aya?”  
“?”  
“We found out I can fuse with pokemon. Do yo-” He didn’t get to finish, as she nearly tackled him in a hug. The light was back again, faintly with a tint of pink to the light. 

Out of it came Izuku, but his hair was feathered with pink and there were curly parts of his hair dropping from his temple area, down to under his ears, in pale yellow. His eyes were a seafoam color and he was wearing a light yellow dress that went to just past his hips with pink sides and arms, much like Audino’s markings, and a pair of white short shorts. Inko was too focused on Izuku to notice Toshinori starting and trying to look away, a faint blush tinging his face.  
“Looks like I have access to her moves. And it seems that our consciousnesses only fuse if the pokemon is a legendary...I believe.” They unfused, Aya shaking out her fur with a coo.  
“Oh...The other thing. Yagi-san?” The blonde cleared his throat and explained what he’d asked the boy.  
“He wanted to get your input and I agreed that it would be the best course of action.” She stayed silent for a moment.  
“This quirk...could break his bones?”  
“Not initially, since he’d be trained to accommodate the influx of raw power. I’d be helping him to distribute it, so he injures himself less and less as time goes on. I believe that the mixture of his quirk with One For All would help him create a well rounded fighting style. I have a theory, now that I’ve seen him fuse with a pokemon other than Darkrai. It could be possible for him to be digitized into a pokeball, meaning that Heal Balls may help him through this training.” Inko put a hand to her chin in thought. Her mother instincts could be seen across her eyes, before she sighed.  
“Izuku.”  
“Yes, Mom?”  
“I’ll allow you to be passed this quirk. On the condition that you don’t use the full amount outside of training and necessity. Alright?” Green eyes brightened up, as the boy hugged his mother.  
“Thank you! I’ll make you proud!” She, gently, pinched his nose.  
“Silly. You don’t need a quirk to make me proud.” 

That was when something black and gold streaked across the room, barreling into Izuku’s side.  
“Haha! Hey there, Nana.” She chittered, excitedly. Yume chuckled.  
“She’s asking where the others went, since she woke up and they were gone.” When she moved away from the boy, her mask looked distinctly feminine with features that seemed sculpted from clay, a single mole beneath the right side of the lips. Suddenly, she glanced at it and became sad.  
“Hey. Hey. Don’t think of your past. You know it makes you sad.”  
“She misses him. Her student.”  
“I wonder if I’ll ever meet him.” Toshinori spoke up.  
“I’m sure you might.” Nana’s head whipped around, her red eyes widening and thick tears spilling down her cheeks. She darted for the man and hugged him, talking fast and happy in pokespeak. Yume translated.  
“She keeps saying ‘Toshi’ and ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again.”  
“Why would she…” Nana pulled away from him and looked at her hands, before pushing the sides of her mouth up with her pointer fingers. Electric blue eyes went wide, a, surprised, bit of blood spraying into his hands.  
“H-How did you…” She gave a smile and a thumbs up.  
“She’s asking how Gran Torino is.” Toshinori felt his legs give out, his voice choked and dry.  
“Sh...Shimura Nana?” She nodded, making tears spill down his face, words evading him.  
“Nana. I have a quirk now. I can fuse with pokemon if the bond is strong enough.” She nodded and flew over to him, where the light was back. 

When the glare died down, standing there was a slightly muscular female body, approximately two meters tall with dark green hair in a half updo, fluffing around her ears, and mid grey toned skin with darker freckles. Their eyes were completely red, with one green iris and the other grey. They wore a dark teal, sleeveless, bodysuit with a white cape around their shoulders, a gold mask set in their chest. A gold belt buckle held up a crimson waist cape, as white boots adorned her feet and yellow gloves covered their hands and arms to their elbows. The hero could only gape, a single name on his lips, as the tears ran freely.  
“N...Nana?” The fusion only smiled, a distinctly feminine voice coming from them. A _familiar_ voice.

 

“Hello, Toshi.”


	5. The Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Choir Of Cicadas-Poets Of The Fall

Toshinori couldn’t speak. He only shivered, shuddering sobs racking his body. The fusion knelt by him, a hand on his shoulder.  
“Izuku’s letting me have full control, right now. I finally can see you, in person, after more than thirty years…” Crystalline tears streamed from her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around her aged student, cradling his head to her collar and brushing her fingers over his hair. Much like a mother to her child. She hummed a soft tune, which the blonde heard through her torso. What drove him to clutch at her cape, was when she started singing.

“ _It's the season of dust trailing old pick up trucks_  
_Seashells washed ashore down by the docks_  
_So baby pull on your blue jeans turn the radio loud_  
_Don’t wait for the hour to give birth to doubt”_

She ran her fingers through his locks, as he let out little sobs, his frame shivering in his very skin.

“ _In the peak harvest of snakebites and wasted hindsight_  
_When trivial truths sit next to the taillights_  
_When fenders of chrome they rattle and hum_  
_All carved in the shape of freedom_

 _Those flea market stalls in the bone dry noon_  
_Despite pretty signs, look cursed and marooned_  
_And trumpet notes wailing from the candy store_  
_Like a work of art of uneasy rapport”_

Nana held him close to her, as Izuku’s voice gave her a slightly deepened undertone.

“ _The wreckage, the blunder, the tarot read_  
_In the heat blurry air we're down in the field_  
_Where to the choir of cicadas' jubilee_  
_Among the clouds we once fell asleep_

____

_The sirens of the shipyard by those derelict whales_  
_Old mothers singing rusty old tales_  
_Like revving engines keening sky high_  
_Yet theirs is never a war cry”_

She shifted a little on the floor, as she held him a touch tighter. Inko, off to the side, was on her knees on the kitchen tile, her own tears sliding down her face. Seeing a man, known for his strength and infallibility, break down when faced with his, thought dead, mother figure...It was too much for her fragile heart.

“ _So I’ll be your lover now, brazen and bright_  
_Like the flare of a match you struck in the night_  
_Though what does a stray know ‘bout holy and true_  
_But I'll always come to your rescue”_

__

Though the lyrics were worded much different, the tone suggested that it would fit with any other kind of love. And coming from Nana, it sounded much more like a reassuring lullaby than anything else. She brushed her thumbs through his tear trails, a delicate smile on her lips.

“ _Oh lord won't you hear your children cry_  
_Singing their praise and their hallelujahs_  
_I have no more words to describe_  
_An empty sky of hollow blue, yeah_  
_So where is my lover, my firelight_  
_The line on the edge of truth and rumor_  
_We took our vows in the heart of the night_  
_We were brazen and bright, when we were brazen and bright”_

When she finished, it became apparent that she’d started rocking him. He looked up, much more calm, but still swimming in emotions. He still looked to be having trouble speaking. Nana smiled at him, pushing the corners of his lips up.  
“We can stay fused for as long as he wants, but he doesn’t want people to know that it gets uncomfortable over time. Besides...I doubt society would do well with the dead Symbol Of Peace coming back to life after more than thirty years.” Reluctantly, he nodded and let go of her, letting her back up and unfuse back into Izuku and Nana in her Yamask form. Toshinori looked back up and into the boy’s eyes.  
“Thank you.” Those forest colored orbs smiled back, filled with understanding.  
“It’s of no trouble to me. Even heroes need their moments...and their family.” Toshinori gave a bright smile, which seemed to light even the darkest corners, as each, released, pokemon gave each other a look and tender smile of their own.

 

A couple months into their training, Toshinori sat on the driver’s side of his truck, his legs hanging out of the open door. He was leaned forwards, his phone in his hands. Izuku came up the slope, carrying a stack of metal plates in his hands, and set them in the bed of the truck. His grey shirt was dark with sweat, as he caught sight of his teacher.  
“Sensei? Is something wrong?” Blue eyes glanced up, then back to the cell. On the screen was a number, the contact’s name just being Torino.  
“I...I know I need to call my other teacher, but…”  
“You’re worried.” He nodded.  
“I...haven’t talked to him in five years...since I was injured.” A hand touched his shoulder.  
“Call him. He should know that she’s, technically, still alive. He’s her friend. Besides...You should reconnect with him. No matter how hellish his training methods were, he helped shape who you are now.” He smiled and ruffled his green hair.  
“Really know how to give a pep talk, don’t ya?” He hit the call button and held the speaker to his ear. After a couple rings, it was picked up and a, slightly, elderly voice came through.  
“Eh? Toshinori?” The blonde tried to speak, bit found his throat dry and parched.  
“Toshinori?” Izuku sighed, to the side, and held a hand out to Nana, who put her own hand into his. When they were fused, he let her have the reigns. Nana held her hand out for her student's phone and was given it with shaky fingers.  
“Hey, Sora! What Toshi's trying to say is...well...what you're hearing!” There was a startled wheeze on the other end.  
“Sh-Shimura?! But-”  
“I'm dead? Yeah. I am. But I was reincarnated as a Yamask and am fused with my trainer at the moment, since that's his quirk. What Toshi was trying to ask you was if you can come by Mustafu some time to see for yourself and to catch up." There was a second of silence, before he spoke.  
"I'll be on the first train out, in the morning."

And he was.

It was around ten in the morning, that Sunday, that Toshinori and Izuku found Gran Torino on the beach.  
"O-Ohayo, Sensei."  
"Still scared of me, eh?" The blonde went sheepish, as the greenette smiled, gently.  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Midoriya Izuku." The older man shook his hand.  
"Called Gran Torino on costume. I assume you're the next?" Understanding his question, Izuku nodded.  
"Yeah. Sensei's training me to be able to even host it."  
"Good. Then, I can trust you with my actual name. Sorahiko."  
"Thank you for trusting me." A buzzing from the boy's wrist made him look down to one of the nubs on his bracers. One was vibrating. He chuckled.  
"She's excited to see you." He opened the nub and pulled out a collapsed pokeball. Holding it out, a beam of read shot out, Nana materializing in the air. She chirped and darted for the elder hero, her movements joyous. Which Yamasks aren't known for. She let go before he could process and flew over to Izuku, who smiled and held his hand out to her. She took it and they fused, making Sorahiko choke on his own breath. Izuku sat back and let Nana have full control again.  
"Heya!" Torino had to hold onto the side of Toshinori's truck to keep himself upright.  
"You...You really are…"  
"Yup! Izu's giving me the wheel right now. I think we should unfuse, though. He's not feeling too...steady." They spit and the green hair shook itself out, matching eyes giving Nana a deadpan.  
"Do you have to tell people how I'm doing every time we fuse?" She seemed to laugh and shrug. He sighed.  
"Yeah yeah. Torino-san?"  
"Ah?"  
"I also have a theoretical quirk."  
"Theoretical?"  
"Yeah. My pokemon and I believe that I have a subconscious quirk. The ability to draw in legendaries." Brown eyes observed him, closely, as he pulled out two pokeballs.  
"These are my starters." He tossed them out and Shaymin and Victini popped out.  
_'Hello!'_ He only stared, in shock.  
"And…" He stepped into the shade and tapped on an earpiece he had in his ear. A second later, Darkrai warped to his position.  
**'Is he here?'**  
"Yep." Blue eyes met brown.  
**'Greetings.'** He tapped something on the wrist of one of his bracers, making the clouds part. Tornadus floated down, giving a wave, showing off the purple band around his wrist, a dim white light blinking on it. Izuku waved back and pressed a button on his other wrist, making the sea bulge after a moment. Lugia came through with a roar, a blue band around her neck, light blinking a dim blue. He pressed the buttons again, stopping the blinking of those lights. 

"K-Kid you're gonna make this old heart stop!" The greenette scratched the back of his head and tossed out a single pokeball, bringing Suicune into sight.  
"Each of them has come to me on their own. Darkrai was the one to tell me why they're flocking to me now. A man called All For One is trying to capture legendaries."  
"He's still alive?" Toshinori sighed.  
"Apparently so."  
“This is troubling news...Though he should be like you. Heavily wounded.” That was when they heard a roar from the ocean. Lugia looked frightened and the other legendaries fled further inland, besides Thunderus, who looked wary.  
“What was that?” Darkrai felt a drip of sweat drip down his temple.  
**”Did that crazy son of a bitch actually awaken one of them?”**  
“Rai?” He looked into the face of his trainer and friend.  
**”I haven’t heard this sound in almost a century…”** Rayquaza came down from the atmosphere and gazed upon the beach. Toshinori looked up.  
“Ray?” The sky serpent glanced down, before focusing on the open water again. Izuku noted the expression on his face.  
“Wait...You don’t mean Ky-” The roar came stronger, as something flew into view, flooring all the humans. 

It was whale-like with a blue body and a light bluish-grey underbelly, red markings across it in a distinguishing pattern. As it drew closer, it grew larger and larger. This thing was HUGE! Izuku choked out a name.  
“K-Kyogre…” It came to just over the shoreline and leaned its head down, pressing against Izuku’s forehead and staring at him with yellow eyes. The greenette sucked in a gasp, as images sped through his mind, as a low and rumbling voice filled his skull...and only his.  
**”Youngling...I have been drawn to you by sense of urgency. I was awoken from my slumber but hours ago and a man with a vile aura and energy attempted to control me through the Blue Orb. Your aura is filled with purity and the essence of what humanity should be. Please hear my plea. Capture me and keep me from the hands of the man called All For One...”** Izuku could only make sounds of open-mouthed shock for the duration of a couple minutes, his companions only staring in confusion and full body tension.  
“Are...Are you sure?” He got a nod and a mental image of approval, before fishing through his bag and pulling out a Great Ball. He tapped it to Kyogre’s side and the mighty pokemon disappeared into a red light, being digitized into the container. A couple seconds later, the light stopped blinking, causing everyone to let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Izuku faced the ball away from him and let the Sea Basin Pokemon free again, where he touched his forehead to his new trainer’s.  
**”Thank you. With this, I will be uncontrollable to that man. I will be in your service, Young one.”** As the beast of a pokemon went to leave out to sea again, Izuku called after him.  
“W-Wait!” Kyogre turned back to see the greenette rummaging through his bag. He was looking for something. A hand landed on his shoulder and he found Darkrai gesturing to his backpack. He reached in and pulled out a large band, like the ones around his other, free, legendaries. It was pretty big, though.  
“Right...I was thinking about one for Sui’s waist...Kyogre...May I put this around the base of one of your fins? Or will it hinder movement? It will let you know if I’m in need of your help. It’ll vibrate and the light will blink, but it doesn’t hurt.”

The whale-like creature tilted his head and extended its fin in approval. Gently, Izuku tightened the band around the area, extra observant to make sure it wasn’t pinching or uncomfortable. Once done, he pat Kyogre’s side, hearing him in his mind again.  
**”I can barely feel it. Now, I must go. Being so close to inner land is both making me weak and will, sooner or later, cause panic. I wish you luck on your journey to become a hero, though you already are one in the eyes of pokemonkind.”** As he left, he was called after.  
“Please call me Izuku!” As Kyogre dipped beneath the surface of the sea, a single flipper-fin waved him a farewell, for now.

As he turned back to the other two men, he found them both gaping. Sorahiko rubbed his face.

“Holy shit, Kid! You, definitely, have a knack for bringing in surprises!”


	6. Test Of Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYYYYYY

It was the end of their training, a couple weeks after the transfer of power. Izuku stood before the most renowned school, a relieved smile on his face. His awe drew him into a trance, so he didn’t notice the lip in the stones and lost his footing. While not about to fall on his face, it make him extremely unsteady. A hand on his shoulder helped right him.  
“Sorry I used my quirk on you without your permission. Falling before something like this is considered bad luck.” He looked up and saw a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes standing there.  
“Thanks. I think I was just awed and didn’t look where I was going. I’m Midoriya Izuku.” She gave a pleasant smile.  
“No problem. Uraraka Ochako. Are you aiming for Heroics too?”  
“Yeah...I just hope they allow Pokemon, cause part of my quirk revolves around them.”  
“Your quirk?”  
“Yeah. I can fuse with my Pokemon and use their abilities. I, uh, guess yours is gravity negation?”  
“Exactly! It just makes me a little nauseous if I use it too much.” Izuku smiled back, as they got to the room to take their written tests.  
“I guess I’ll see you around. Hopefully at school.” She nodded and waved, as they split off from each other.

That test was easy. Now, Izuku just sat in an auditorium, as a blonde man with a swept back hairdo came in. He recognized him, immediately, and was eternally grateful he was in the back and it was dark. Of course Izuku would recognize Present Mic. He was one of his favorite pro heroes. Izuku felt his ears burn. It didn’t help that his first crush was on said man. The reason he found out he was gay. He tried not to look down at him, worried that he might start fidgeting uncontrollably in his seat. When Mic had finished explaining three of the four bots, another boy stood up, looking distinctly familiar. That was when it hit him. This was the youngest Iida. The younger brother of The Turbo Hero: Ingenium. He even had the pointy eyebrows! The boy seemed strict and straight forward. He asked about the final bot, to which Mic responded with the fact that it was more of an obstacle than a bot worth points. That was when Iida gestured at _him_.  
“And you! Stop fidgeting! You’re a distraction!” 

Oh, Arceus...How embarrassing. Green eyes looked away, as the hero dismissed the blue haired boy and told them to look at their cards, where they’d find their sector numbers.

Izuku saw his and took off towards the right bus group, before everyone else could get out of their seats. He squeezed himself into a small spot and made himself as small as possible, so he could work through his embarrassment and anxiety. Once the bus was packed, no one truly noticed him.

The testing area was huge. It was built like a cityscape. Appropriate. He did his stretches and felt the nerves shoot through him again.  
“Hey! Stop distracting everyone! This is supposed to be a friendly test!” He had it and turned towards the Iida boy.  
“I’m allowed to be fucking nervous! If anyone is distracting anybody, it’s you, Iida-san!” The boy froze.  
“How do you know my name?”  
“Your appearance gave you away. You look just like your brother, just with glasses.” Izuku continued to stretch, internally grateful that pokemon were allowed to those who had quirks revolving around them. He brought out Lucario, causing the other boy to gesture again.  
“Why do you have your pokemon?! Are you here to cheat?!” The Lucario blinked and sweatdropped.  
’Izu? What’s this guy going on about?’ The bluenette jumped, hearing her voice in his head. Izuku glanced at her and sighed.  
“Iida-san. My quirk requires my pokemon. Please stop jumping to conclusions. Lu, we’re about to start. As soon as the alarm goes off, touch me and we’ll start sprinting into the testing zone. Each robot has a number value. We need to rack up points fast, so we aren’t scrambling.” She gave a nod.  
’Got it!’ The Iida bowed.  
“I’m sorry. I’m used to dishonest people doing what they want when they want. I apologize.” Izuku waved it off.  
“It’s fine. I was fidgety in the auditorium, because Present Mic was there and...I’m a little ashamed to admit that I’m a hero geek. I was just really excited to see one of my favorites in person.”  
“One of your favorites, huh?” The greenette smiled, gently.  
“I’ve, also, met your brother. Nice guy. He pulled a friend of mine out of the street, before he could get hit by a car. Helped us all home afterwards, since we went into shock. I don’t think he remembers me, though...It was almost six or seven years ago and I’m not the most unique looking person.” The glassesed boy blinked in surprise at the information. One could almost see the gears working in his head, before something seemed to come to the front of his mind.  
“Wait...Midoriya Izuku?” Both he and Lu looked at him in utter surprise.  
“You…”  
“He told me about you. The one that had the brightest smile, when you saw him. The one that gave him ideas for his costume. The one who helped him discover the benefits of curved arm mufflers.” Izuku stared at him.  
“You’re telling me that your brother, the hero Ingenium, took advice from a nine year old for how to modify his costume...and the mufflers he has on his suit now are them?”   
“Yes.” Izuku’s face went blank, making Lu laugh.

’You made him blank out! That’s priceless!’ The call over the loudspeakers jostled him out of his trance.  
“START!” The gates swung open and Lu touched Izuku’s arm, making them disappear into a bright white and blue light. They came back out with a battle cry/roar. Coming out of the light was a furry, humanoid-looking, Lucario with skin toned fur and black/grey fingertips with the spike on the back of each. They wore a pale yellow tank top with a black strip at the bottom edge and blue shorts. Around their face was a black eye mask with four end ties and their eyes were bichromatic green and red, like dim christmas lights. Their legs were bent like a jackal and were a deep grey tone in color. They shot off into the cityscape, as Mic called to the rest.  
“C’MON! THERE AREN'T ANY COUNTDOWNS IN A REAL VILLAIN ATTACK! THAT CONTESTANT HAS IT RIGHT!”

Izuku, fused with Lucario, ran forwards, kicking a pair of one pointers into each other, destroying them both. A three pointer careened out of an alley, darting for one of the female competitors. Izuku let out a cry and a bright blue sphere collected in their, furred, hands. A darker blue halo grew on the outside, making it look like a miniature galaxy growing between their palms, before they let it go, aimed at the robot. It cleaved straight though it, before dissipating at the fusion’s will. They moved away to continue attacking the bots, their vision trained on the one before them. It was a two pointer and it was shaped like a scorpion. They dodged, as it tried to stab at them. They wouldn’t be able to get close enough. Unfusing, mid fight, Lu nodded and held back the stinger, while Izuku pulled out another pokeball. Out came his Houndoom, who let out a cry of her name, before Izuku touched her head.

Out of the red light, this time, came Izuku, but his hair was black and orange and he had long horns coming out of his head. Rib-like protrusions wrapped around his back, a black jacket with an orange shirt underneath, and a pair of long black pants. Around his wrists and ankles were boney rings, his hands covered in fingerless gloves that had spikes on the knuckles. They recalled Lu back into her pokeball and let out a canine-esque roar. Coming down to the ground, they smashed their fists to the concrete, causing the two pointer to lose its balance. This gave an opening for them to drive their fist into its chest and spray it with their searing flames, from their mouth. Its eyes went dead and they got the points. Rushing off, they came upon a building that had odd sounds coming from the inside. Woah. There were three three pointers inside. And that was just on the first floor. The fusion nodded to themself and got low, as the bots located them. When they got close enough, a flare of orange hot flames engulfed them, destroying their servos. Two of them careened into support pillars for the building, causing it to shake and shudder violently. They got out, but, as the building came down, he could hear the people that got caught in the rubble. With quick thinking, they unfused and Houndoom went back into her pokeball. Out came Haunter, who flew into Izuku, fusing them together.

He came out, looking like Izuku, only with long and mist-like, purple, hair and sharp teeth. His arms were separate from his body, misty at the ends, and his clothing was all purple. He floated off the ground and went intangible, floating through the rubble and pulling out contestant after contestant. There had to have been at least four or five. He lost count. When he was sure no one else had been caught, he brought out Yume. When she went to touch him, he shook his head, gesturing to the injured. She nodded and went to help them to a safer place, her human speech helping them to calm down from their panic. Izuku turned towards the main plaza, before shaking his head and going to the next building, where he just slipped through the wall. A two pointer lurked outside the door, about to sneak up on a boy with bulky elbows. Izuku appeared through the wall and grabbed its head, ripping it off the body. The boy turned around and gave a thumbs up.  
“Thanks man!” He reciprocated the gesture without words and moved on again, splitting from Haunter, who nuzzled him for a second, before returning to his pokeball. Next to come out was Gliscor.

He turned into Gliscor, only with a more human body and hands. He had wing-like skin connecting his arms to his hips and a tail with a stinger. He swooped into the plaza and cleaved into a two pointer that had a guy pinned under him. Iida. He dove down and pulled the teenager up, noting that the engines made him a bit heavier than he looked. He was set to the side, as soon as the ground began to tremor. Rolling towards them was a robot that had a clearance a couple stories taller than the buildings. The zero pointer was MASSIVE!

And it was headed towards the majority of the contestants.

Alarms went off in his head. There were so many people in the way. He brought out both Houndoom and Lu, giving them a nod.  
'Are you sure?' He nodded again and they both touched him. A colossal pillar of light exploded from him. Stepping out of it was a chimera. They stood at a solid ten feet tall, looking like a flying jackal-dog. They had a mouth of sharp fangs that stuck outside their lips, like an angler fish's jaws. Horns sprouted from their head in pairs, a spine with ribs going down their back and tail, which had a stinger on the end. Their fur was splotched black, purple, orange, and blue, swirling together like a nebula in space, as their eyes glowing a blood red. All in all they looked...demonic. 

A giant roar shook the air, as they took to the sky on their fleshy wings. Darting straight for the giant bot, they latched onto the front and began the climb, ripping out wiring as they went. Thick cables stood no chance against their claws, shredding as they passed through them. Once the zero pointer noticed them, they had to fly back to avoid the arm that came down at them. They roared and a blue, purple, and orange ball of energy appeared out of their mouth, seemingly on fire. It was the size of a small car, before splitting into multiple orbs the size of stop signs. When they were let loose, they pelted the robot in the chest, causing it to lag back. Their fists started glowing, before they made an arching dive, bringing down a One For All enhanced, Power Up Punch, Guillotine, and Giga Impact hybridized, hammerfist onto the bot’s head. It crunched down like a foot on a tin can. The shock and impact caused the robot to stay standing and not topple over, as the fusion’s eyes went back into their head and the four fusees split apart from one another. Gliscor was able to shake his head and dive down to grab Houndoom in his talons, wrapping his arms around Lu, keeping her from falling. They all came out of their dazed states and cry out, when they saw their trainer plummeting and unconscious. 

Before he hit the ground, a sharp slap was heard through the tense silence. Uraraka had been able to shimmy onto a broken enemy bot and had struck out with the pads on her fingers. She used the last of her strength to bring Izuku to the ground, just as time was called. She let him go and leaned to the side to throw up. A voice rang through the air.  
“Izuku!” It was Yume.  
“A-A Meowth?” Yume smiled.  
“Hi. I’m Yume. Thank you for catching him!” The brunette nodded.  
“You-You can talk?”  
“Yep! You should get off that and lay down until the medics come around.” The pokemon went over to her trainer, as the other three came down. Gliscor looked guilty.  
“Don’t worry! You caught the ones you could. Um...Looks like strain again…” She rustled through Izuku’s belt and pulled out a Heal Ball. She enlarged it in her hands and tapped it to Izuku’s forehead. To the others’ awe. He disappeared into a red light and digitized into the ball.  
“Wh-What? How did he...Is he a Zoroark?!” Yume laughed a little.  
“No no. This is part of his quirk. Heal Balls work on him just like they do on us pokemon.”

That was when Recovery Girl came to heal the ones that needed it. As she was tending to Uraraka’s broken and dislocated ankle, there were cries of surprise from the back of the crowd. A short figure darted to the front, wearing a yellow costume and a black mask. His brown eyes locked on the Meowth.  
“Yume-chan. Where’s Izuku?” She held out the Heal Ball.  
“He was strained and his energy plummeted. It was caused by fusing with three pokemon at once.” Gliscor, Houndoom, and Lu came over, worry in their eyes. Lu was carrying Izuku’s bracers, which had come off, when he was pulled into the ball. Only one being could be in a pokeball at a time, so the others couldn’t go with him. The man sighed and let Yume and Gliscore onto his person, as he took the ball.   
“Torino?” He looked back to the woman.  
“Hello, Recovery Girl.”  
“What are you doing out here?”   
“Picking someone up for a student of mine.” Chiyo gave a faint smile and a nod.  
“Go on then.” He nodded back and walked towards the entrance wit Houndoom and Lu walking behind him. He was glad his wife realized what he was talking about.


End file.
